


I think I'm in love with you

by Sparklespirit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I can never tell, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, POV John Watson, Purple Prose, Very Soft™, the vibe here is lovesick!watson my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklespirit/pseuds/Sparklespirit
Summary: Watson, pre-editing.AKA: John Watson becoming the heart-eyes emoji, and possibly purple prose





	1. The Thrill of the Chase

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is very old and short and hastily edited, but I'm pretty happy with it. Like I said, maybe purple prose, but I used to just write Like That™ and honestly I might again
> 
> Chronology is vague and not important, don't worry about it 
> 
> It's in several chunks because does John go all gooey just once? No he does not

You pound across the rooftops, pulling me behind you over gaslit alleyways as we run. We huff and pause, the starlight and lamplight making your eyes glow a brilliant silver.

Your laugh rings out like a thousand bells, glittering out in the twilight city. Your hand closes around my wrist, pulling me further into your own personal hurricane, all fire and energy and glorious chaos. I grin back, bubbling laughs escaping my teeth as I pant from our chase. The hazy half-light washes over us, us crazy wanderers of the night. I’ve never felt so alive. You turn sideways, the shadows of your Grecian nose and high cheekbones falling over your flushing face.

We kiss on the rooftop of an abandoned building, in the middle of the softly-glowing city, arms curling and catching, dipping together over the misty alleyways.

I think I’m in love with you.


	2. The Wonders of the Night

The outside world falls away, leaving just you, me, and this technicolor paradise. The coloured lights of the club wash over us, the sparks of blue and yellow and pink and green glittering in your eyes like captive stars. You smile, soft and beautiful, captivating and dangerous. You extend your arm, sun-browned skin becoming golden and scarlet in the shards of light let in through the wall of bodies. I catch you, twirl in and fall into your arms. We smile, your face filling my vision as I turn myself around in your grip. We rise, we turn, we stride out into the yellow-misted night, hand in hand.

You are absolutely beautiful, silhouetted against the darkened storefronts, the world powerless against your particular brand of chaos and power.

I think I’m in love with you.


	3. The Peace of the Sunshine

You twirl around slowly, gracefully, arms flung wide to catch the leaves wafting down like golden rain. I smile over my book, fondness coloring my laugh and making you look at me with a whole universe of adoration.

Your perfect smile shines brighter than the afternoon-golden sun itself, your tousled curls glimmering with the dappled light. You flourish your arm, pulling me up and picking me up. The world spins around me as you swirl, your laughing mouth and shining eyes the only constants as we tip over backwards, a small “oof” escaping you as I squash you back into the damp grass.

I laugh, roll aside, and you follow me, bumping noses in the tickly lawn. You prop yourself up, a long slender arm somehow supporting your coiled-spring body. I stare up at your softened smile, reveling in the peace of the world with you. I grab your arm and rise, brushing the grass off my legs, and you beckon me over to the sun-dappled bench I had claimed, your form a living painting in brown and azure and gold.

I think I’m in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always lovely and I appreciate them from the bottom of my shriveled little heart


End file.
